IIIZephyr
IIIZephyr was a houseguest in big brother canada 6. He's mostly known for his comp wins and arts of persuasion. In bbcan 6, Zeph played 0 games with the houseguests and won HOH and roadkill right off the bat week 2 and sent Deke home to show he meant business, following after a while, word spread it was Zeph who won Roadkill and controlled all the nominees and the house was afraid of Zeph from the very beginning. In weeks 3 and 4, Zeph would be nominated both times but on his second go around he was evicted in a unanimous 11-2 vote and got the boot, he would later win battlebacks, and re-enter the house scoring HOH that came along with it and took out Young from the game. On week 9, he won Co-HOH thanks to America rewarding him and used it to take Xbae out of the game. Zeph then decided to lay low to avoid being seen as a comp beast and went about it silently playing puppet master. After surviving week 10, Zeph was nominated on week 11 and then won pov surprisingly by the reverse week twist. Zeph then again laid low and caused the eviction of Butters and Morgan. Zeph found himself nominated by Viola on the triple eviction but was spared due to Viola saving him last minute. Zeph tried yet again to lay low but on week 16, the house thought it was time for Zeph to go and evicted him in a unanimous 3-0 vote. Zeph later returned for BBAS. Zeph played the game more strategically this time around. Zeph entered the all-stars house as a huge competition threat. And being paired with devious Deke didn't make it any better as he was nominated frequently. Zeph was nominated on weeks 4, and 6 and on both occasions won BOTB for him and Deke, as Zeph underestimated Deke as he was unable to win a competition so Zeph didn't allow him to assist in botb. On the second part of the double. Zeph won HOH and with his power targeted Butters and Horror because of their HOH spree. After taking Horror out of the house, Zeph was nominated back to back on weeks 8 and 9 after the duo twist ended. And after saving himself with veto on week 8, he couldn't do so again on week 9 and was evicted with 2 votes to save over Deke and Zebra. Zeph later returned for Big brother 9. He entered the soulmates house paired with Jenn and the two were seen as the biggest threats in the house but after making the right moves and speaking with the right people. They were safe when they failed to win competitions. Once the duo twist ended. Zeph was forced to coast and strategize as he couldn't be the head of the alliance, and if he tried he knew he'd be out next. Zeph did fine coasting wise as he had a huge hand in evictions such as Whimia, Lily, and Spills's evictions. He bonded greatly with Jenn in which he felt they had genuine relationship as he told her that he wanted Axel gone. Because of this he found himself nominated week 9 and later evicted in a 2-1 vote being robbed from the game in 6th place. Category:Houseguests All-Stars Category:Houseguests Canada 6 Category:6th place Category:8th place